


Flowers

by PripyatDaiichi



Category: Ginex(Russian Rap), Music - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PripyatDaiichi/pseuds/PripyatDaiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love me? You love me not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

It was so beautiful; the sun bright and enveloping them both in a clean warmth.  
Artem was greatful to have a friend like Som, whom was currently laying by his side in the seemingly endless field of assorted flowers.

"Som." Artem rolled to his hip, and perched an arm under his head.  
"Yeah?" Som asked, eyes shut and sounding almost drunk off the sun's rays.  
"Do you..." Artem haulted; a small trickle of doubt spiking in his spine.  
"Do I what?" His friend questioned, though not at all in a rush. 

"Do you love me?" Artem exhaled

Som turned to face the other man.  
There was a brief pause, but to Artem it seemed like ages. "Yeah." He finally smiled, his gaze level with Artem's. 

The younger man didn't even have to question whether or not Som had understood the meaning  
Because soon after he climbed over Artem and gently took his face in his hands.  
"Always have." He whispered, pushing a tender but passionate kiss to his lips. Artem nearly cried out in joy, melting into it and losing himself. 

"Never stop..." Artem's voice a brush of air against Som's lips. The older man didn't reply, only amplified the kiss to a bruising extent.  
Artem moaned, his back hitting the hot ground and he could feel Som's impressive weight over him; this is what he had been waiting for, this is all he wanted and he didn't care if he died just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything.  
> I've been writing a couple very long fics for this nonexistent fandom so I decided to write something quick and short before I put my stories up, which should take forever Lol I'm definitely not a writer so please take that into consideration when reading anything I've written, it's all just to get my demons out if you know what I mean lol


End file.
